


Octobris

by Humphreywrites



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 31 days of prompts, Angst, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphreywrites/pseuds/Humphreywrites
Summary: Fictober 2020 Challenge. Yes, I'm pretentious and gave every title a Latin word. I only wrote nine, because life happened but enjoy anyway!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Videre

**Videre**

**Prompt number: 9. “Will you look at this?”**  
**Fandom: the X-files**  
**Rating: Teen**  
**Warnings/Tags: swearing, bad blood**  
**@today-in-fic**

—

Unfazed by the corpse in front of her, she begins her initial exam. “Dr. Dana Scully on record performing the initial exam on Daniel Green, aged forty-two...”

“Scully...”

She clicks the tape recorder off, annoyed at being interrupted and looks at her partner, who knows by the look on her face that she isn’t amused. “What Mulder?”

“His toe moved.” He can’t believe he’s saying it, except that he saw it. He saw the victims right toe twitch, clear as day.

“That’s not possible, Mulder. This man has been dead for two days.”

He knows this, oh boy, does he knows this. He cherry-picked this case due to the similarities of the one they had previously in Chaney Texas, although he hasn’t clued her in on that piece of information yet. It isn’t as if he hasn’t done that to her in the past...

Deciding to see for herself, she goes to the edge of the slab, and gapes.

It did it again. “I- no,” she shakes her head, in disbelief. “That isn’t possible.”

He shoots her a look, and narrows his eyes, “You saw it Scully!”

“Maybe it was just a trick of the light or...”

“Follie a deux? Come on, we’ve been down that road.”

A knock on the door, startles them. “Hi, I’m... oh, shit. Will you look at this? If it ain’t Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder...” the familiar Texan drawls, giving them an evil smile.

“For fucks sake, Mulder....” she glares at him.


	2. Velle

**Velle**   
**Prompt number: 10. All I ever wanted**   
**Fandom: the X-files**   
**Rating: T/M**   
**Warnings/Tags: post-revival**   
**Tagging: @today-in-fic**

**-**

After years of searching, the truth had always been right in front of him. The truth, the abstract notion, a catalyst for his purpose in life, was introduced to him twenty-six years ago in the basement when she walked in and introduced herself.

Dana Katherine Scully was his truth.

It was late, betwixt morning and night, and he couldn’t sleep, so he was watching her. Something he’d done for years, and something he was sure he would never tire of. She was so peaceful, when she slumbered that listening to her breathing would never get old.

He’d lost her so many times, so many years of being apart, that this, just being here next to him was nothing short of a miracle. He could tell that she knew he was watching, when her eyes opened, and she grinned. “Hey,” she whispers, her voice low and soft. “Can’t sleep?”

He reaches over and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “I haven’t really tried,” he says, as her mouth turns up into a grin.

“Too busy thinking?”

He was turning sixty soon, and with sixty years of life experience behind him, he had a lot to reflect on. The closer he got to his birthday, the more nostalgia he’d feel. “You realize that I out lived both my parents...”

His mother was fifty-six, and his father was fifty-nine.

“And my dad,” she offers, thinking of her own father. Too many lives cut short. “But, you know, for an old man, your in relatively good shape, and have the stamina of someone in their forties, so I don’t think you have too much to complain about...” she traces her finger down his chest, and he can’t help but laugh. Leave it to her to use sex to get him out of his melancholia.

Another thing he loves about Scully, he thinks, adding it to his mental list.

He knows her tells, and soon, his lips are on hers, and her fingers are threading through his hair. It’s so familiar and...

“Mommy, daddy, I can’t sleep,” a little voice says, as they break apart. At two, their last little miracle is standing at the end of their bed, dwarfed in her ‘big girl pajamas like mommy’s’ and clutching her stuffed pup for dear life.

“Come on,” he says, scooting over, and her eyes go wide. “I can sleep with you?”

“Hmm,” Scully agrees, “just for tonight, Katie.”

Katie gets in bed between sandwiched between her parents, and soon falls asleep. “Mulder, it’s too bad we were interrupted...”

“There’s always tomorrow night,” he shakes his head, his eyes on his two best girls. “I got all I ever wanted right here, Scully.”


	3. Ardor

**Ardor**   
**Prompt number: 24. Are you kidding me?**   
**Fandom: the x-files**   
**Rating: T/M**   
**Warnings/Tags: MSR, established relationship season 7, sort of smutty but not really...**   
**@today-in-fic @xffictober**

—

She’s surprised they haven’t had this conversation more often, given the unusual nature of their usual arguments. Of all the things she’s heard come out of his mouth this one takes the cake.

“Are you kidding me?” she folds her arms across her chest, as he tries and fails to stare her down. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but your positing that ‘alien goo with hallucinogenic properties’ is the causation of us ending up in bed together last night?”

She gestures to his room, and shakes her head, in disbelief. “Pretty outlandish coming from you, Mulder when it was definitely that bottle of red, and stupid VHS you made me watch, with the intention of getting me bored and horny.”

“Honestly,” he begins, pressing a kiss on her neck, right underneath her ear. “I love it when you argue with me using those,” he pauses, as he trails down her body. “Big,” he says, pressing his lips on her clavicle. He ventures lower to her belly, “Words.”

Suddenly, her ability to form even one word is hindered as he expertly undoes her.


	4. Relinquo

**Relinquo**   
**Prompt: 19. “I can’t do this anymore”**   
**Fandom: the x-files**   
**Rating: teen**   
**Tags/ Warnings: depression, pre-revival era, angst**   
**@today-in-fic @xffictober**

**-**

Her chest aches, and her eyes watered as she packed the last of it. She knew it was cowardice, leaving in the middle of the night, but she didn’t know what else to do. She’d tried everything she could think of, and nothing seemed to work.

This was a last resort. She loved him, god did she ever, but she couldn’t make him change. He had to do it himself, and because they’d become so intricately linked, she knew she was making his depression worse.

His monsters, this time, were the ones in his mind, and she didn’t know how to be a light.

“You don’t have to do this, Dana.”

She turns, finding him in the doorway, off the couch and mused from sleep. His eyes are begging her to stay, pleading with her, and she can’t. She just can’t.

She gets up, and sits on the edge of the bed. She didn’t want to have this conversation, but what’s one more heartache to add to the pile?

“I can’t do this anymore,” she says, her eyes wet with tears, and her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. She loves him enough to break her own heart in order for him to save himself. “This,” she gestures to the empty air between them, “isn’t working. I can’t help you, if you can’t help yourself, Mulder.”

“This is rich,” he begins infuriated. “Leaving when things get hard. Abandoning me like you did our son.”

There’s a fury in her eyes, and before she realizes it, she slaps him. Hard. How dare he.

He gapes as she covers her mouth. She can’t think or speak, or she’ll say something she’ll regret. Picking up her duffel bag, she slings it over her shoulder, and heads downstairs.

She doesn’t hear him follow her. She grabs her keys from the China bowl, and slams the door behind her. Once she’s alone, in the confines of her car, does she cry. Big, hot, tears blur her vision as she backs out of the driveway and towards civilization. As far away from him, as she can get.

She feels numb as she drives the empty stretch of I 95 as memories of them begin to flood her mind, and she has to pull off.

Get a grip, Dana, she tells herself, and grabs a tissue from the glove compartment. Dabbing at her tears, she reaches for her makeup bag, and carefully reapplies her armor.

She takes a long breath, and steadies herself as she’s reminded that there is no other choice.


	5. Fatuor

**Fatuor**  
**Prompt: 30. Just say it!**  
**Fandom: the x-files**  
**Rating: Teen**  
**Tags/Warnings: Deadalive, MSR, swearing, slightly angsty but with a happy ending**  
**@fictober-event @xffictober**

-

It’s not possible, and yet here he is. She buried him, mourned him, grieved for him, and now he’s two feet away sleeping. Her eyes never leave his body, as she watches his chest rise and fall, even though the monitors there, she doesn’t take vision away from the man who was previously six feet under.

The baby rolls in her belly, reminding her that he’s here too.

I know, I know, she thinks, palming her stomach.

She moves a piece of hair out his face, and the movement wakes him up.

“Hey,” she says, her eyes watery, and voice hoarse.

“Hi,” he croaks, with a look of confusion on his face. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Her lip quivers and her chin dips, as he breaks out into a grin. “Mulder, don’t do that to me!” She laughs, shaking her head. She can’t help but smile. She missed, missed, missed this.

Suddenly, he registers her belly and he quickly looks away, uncomfortable. “Did anyone miss me?” He jokes, as she squeezes his hand.

“You have no idea.”

-

It’s so awkward between them as she drives him back to his apartment. They don’t talk, even though there’s so much to say. Neither have any idea where to begin.

It’s hard to miss the not-so-subtle looks he gives her belly, when he thinks she’s not looking. She knows he’s processing, and registering it’s existence.

His tiny, petite partner, formerly infertile looks as if she’s swallowed a basketball. From behind, you wouldn’t be able to tell, which was a x-file in itself.

His apartment is clean, and he’s down a fish in the months he was gone. He knows she’s been here, even after he lets her go. The awkwardness being too much. When he goes into his bedroom, he can’t help but smell evidence of her everywhere. Even his bed sheets smells like her. His t-shirt is folded under his pillow and the thought of her grieving over him is enough to make his chest ache.

Fuck, he really was an asshole.

-

He doesn’t get far, when he finds her parked outside his building. The windows are up, and she’s crying.

Damn it, Scully. He knocks, startling her, and opens the door. “Jesus Scully,” he says, pulling her into his arms. She lets herself cry, as months of emotions spill out of her, and the retroactive grief hits her like a train. The way he’s holding her, keeping her afloat, even with her eight month pregnant belly between them, gives her a sense of hope. Maybe, maybe everything will be okay.

“I tried to leave,” she says, taking a breath and wiping the tears out of her eyes as she pulls back. “I tried and I just couldn’t...”

He cups her face in his arms, and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear. “My bedroom smells like you.”

She laughs, a full throaty laugh, and he takes her by complete surprise by kissing her soundly on the mouth.

She allows herself to feel it, and it brings her back to the beginning of when this thing between them started, where they stole kisses, and held hands on sunny weekend days spent outside with nights spent between apartments. She deepens it, threading her hands through his hair, bringing him as close as possible, hoping he feels it. Hoping he can feel how much she loves him, without the use of words. Words that don’t even adequately describe the depth of her connection to him.

They pull away, and she looks at him. A small smile plays on his lips, “Just say it, Scully.”

Confused, she raises a trademark eyebrow. There are so many things she should say, but she knows the answer to the question he didn’t ask. “He’s yours, Mulder.”

As if there was ever any doubt, it’s completely evaporated by her saying those words. “He?”

She nods. As many times as she had dreamt of telling him, reality was a million times better. His smile was so wide, and she could feel the happiness radiating off him. “We’re going to have a son.”


	6. vigilate mecum

**vigilate mecum**   
**Prompt: 12. Watch me**   
**Fandom: the xfiles**   
**Rating: General**   
**Tags/warnings: family fic set in the TIMES UP universe**   
**@today-in-fic @fictober-event @xffictober**

-

Location: Unremarkable house, February 2008  
Her feet are aching, and all she wants is a long hot tub, and to sleep for the next twelve consecutive hours. It’s been a long 72 hour shift, a marathon actually.

The next two days off is going to be a godsend.

When she gets to the gate, she surprised that it’s already open. Her senses are on alert, and her heart is hammering out of her chest, as she drives quickly toward the house. An unfamiliar car is in the driveway, and she immediately reaches for her gun out of the glove compartment just in case. If anything was amiss, then he would have called her, and she hasn’t heard from him which was a good sign.

As she cuts the engine, she slips the gun in her bag, and wraps her coat tightly around her waist. It’s freezing, and she hopes he remembered to put the heat up. As soon as she enters the house, she’s met with a voice from the past. “If it isn’t Dana Scully?”

He eyes her over their former bosses head, and mouths ‘sorry’.

“I wasn’t aware that you made house calls, assistant director Skinner,” she says, sliding off her coat, and hanging it up. “Or that you even knew where to find us.”

“Dana, the FBI has always known where you two were. They also knew that you,” he looks to Mulder, “were innocent.”

Her name was on deed to the house, it wasn’t a big leap for them to connect the two of them together. It still stung, the pain of the time they lost, the years they spent constantly looking over their shoulders.

“And your here to what? Warn us?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Actually, I’m here with these.” He takes a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and slides it to Mulder. “This has been a long time coming.”

She moves to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder at the document. “You’ve got to be kidding...”

Exoneration papers, clear as day. Typed in black and white, no room for gray. “Fox Mulder, if he so chooses is officially exonerated. There’s also this,” he adds, and pulls another document out of his pocket. It’s a check for three point six million dollars. Blood money. Hush money. “It’s retroactive pay, as well as a generous severance package.”

She can’t read his expression, and the shock of seeing that many zeroes in front of her is making her head spin. “Mommy?” A familiar voice calls, coming down the stairs.

“I’ll be right back,” she adds as he just sits completely wordless. She squeezes his shoulder as she goes to the staircase to find her youngest, sitting in her pjs with blanket tucked under her arm. “Hi Cassie,” she says, and takes her hand. “Let’s go tuck you in, okay?”

Cassie nods, and lets her lead her back to her room. She tucks her in, and kisses her forehead. “Sleep well, baby.”

“Night, Mommy,” Cassie says, with a yawn, as she slowly backs out and goes to the stairs. “Are you going to watch me tomorrow?”

“Course,” she nods, shutting off the light. “I’ve got the next two days off.”

At that, Cassie grins.

It’s been hard, lately with her pediatric residency coming to an end. The light is almost at the end of the tunnel, but she’s exhausted. They’ve barely made time for one another and pass like ships in the night.

“I appreciate you coming out here, Sir, but I refuse to take this.” She knows he’s talking about the money. They’re fine, well off, even, but this is dirty money. As dirty as the money his father left him.

He’s sliding the check back to him as she walks in. “I appreciate the exoneration, but I want nothing from the government. Not a fucking thing,” he declares standing up.

Skinner pockets the check, and gets the hint. He sees her, “‘Nice to see you again, Dana.”

“Hmm,” she sighs, as he exits the kitchen. She can hear the front door close, and Mulder visibly relaxes. “Why now?”

“I don’t know,” she says, going over to him. He pulls her in for a hug, and kisses the top of her head. “How was work?”

“Fine. Long,” she says, pulling away, and going for the tea kettle. “The kids?”

“Will got detention today, I found the note you have to sign in the bottom of his bag,” he says, tiredly.

“What did he do?”

“Apparently, some kids were picking on an underdog and wouldn’t leave him alone, so Will stepped in, and ended up using his powers when he shouldn’t have.”

“So, I gather you grounded him, even though his intentions were good...”

“Yeah, the kid has an unfair advantage with telekinesis, Scully.”

“Well, at least now you can sign off on all his detention notes too,” she quips, “you’re no longer a criminal, babe.”


	7. tutum

**Tutum**   
**Prompt: 3. You did this**   
**Fandom: the x files**   
**Rating: General**   
**Warnings/tags: fluff. That’s it.**   
**@fictober-event @xffictober**

-

Her mother had taken her out to lunch, one last hurrah before the baby comes, dear, she had said guilt tripping her into it. She’d asked him if he wanted to come, but he declined saying that he had a pick up game, and that she should go spend some time with her mother. As much as she wanted him there, she knew he was right.

It was a day before her due date, and at nine months pregnant, she just wanted him out. What she wouldn’t give for her body back, and a baby in her arms...

The keys clink in the China bowl, announcing her presence, as she slips off her shoes. Even sandals were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He comes out of her second bedroom and meets her in the living room. By his appearance she gathers something is up, because he looks a little frazzled, and he’s got blue paint smeared on his chin. “Hey,” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi,” he says, brightly, and grabs her hand. “Follow me.”

She was anticipating this, considering he’d insisted on her not going into the room, since he found out that she hadn’t gotten around to decorating it.

You were dead, Mulder, was all she said on the subject and thus began a week long project of him doing whatever he was doing while she continued to gestate a human.

“Okay,” he says, stopping at the door. “You’re going to close your eyes, Scully. No peeking.” She grins, doing as she was told as she hears him open the door. He gently, guides her inside and takes a breath. “Okay, you can open them.”

When she opens her eyes, immediately she can’t believe the transformation. It’s completely and utterly perfect. “This is...”

He’s rendered her completely speechlessness. He mistakes her silence for disapproval. “If you don’t like it...”

“No,” she chokes out. The sky blue paint, lamb wallpaper border and star mobile have reduced her to tears. “No, I love it. It’s wonderful, Mulder.”

It really looks like a nursery, and she can’t believe that they’ll soon be a tiny human napping in the crib or sitting in her arms as she nurses on the glider chair he’s painstakingly put together. It’s the same one she had dogeared in a catalog, just because, and the fact that he went out and bought it for her is just so him.

“That’s a relief because for a second there, I thought I’d have to redo it,” he jokes, grinning at her.

“The fact that you did this... means... so, so much.”

He pulls her into his arms, the baby between them, and has never felt more secure and happy in her life.


	8. La Petite Mort

**la petite mort**   
**Prompt: 6. That was impressive**   
**Fandom: Xfiles**   
**Rating: Teen**   
**Warnings/Tags: a little smutty conversation, MSR, early relationship**   
**@today-in-fic @fictober-event @xffictober**

**-**

Her back arches, and her toes curl as her eyes roll back in her head. Once she comes down from the high, her eyes snap open to his. “That was...”

“Something?” He tries, as she manages to catch her breath.

There’s got to be a better adjective, she thinks and grins. “That was impressive,” she finishes. “Did you know that in French they don’t use the word orgasm...”

“Oh, is that what you just did?” He teases, resting his head on his hand propped up on his elbow.

“La petite mort,” she says, ignoring the comment. “Little death,” she translates, with a Cheshire grin on her face.

He laughs. “So, Scully, wanna die and come back to life again?”


	9. Fiducia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust you."

There was something deeply romantic about being on the open road, with just him and endless miles of possibilities. The highway became a home, as time slipped by in intervals counted by road signs, rest stops, and gas stations.

Life was easy. There was no routine, no responsibilities, and no one to be held accountable to but themselves. It was a freedom they never experienced before as a couple. It seemed trite to label their relationship, after all, they were so much more.

Today, they were Johnny and June on Route 66, outside of New Mexico. It was hot, scorching, actually, and the clinker that they bought outside of LA had a busted air conditioning. She’s already taken off enough clothes, without looking indecent, and sticks a painted red fingernail outside the window, catching air.

Her identity is a mess of aliases, and the woman she once was no longer exists.

“Oklahoma?”

It was his turn to pick the destination, she’d been the one to suggest Los Angeles. She missed the beach, and he’d humored her.

She crinkles her nose at the suggestion. “Why?”

“Ever seen the architectural DNA in downtown center?”

“Can’t say I have,” she says, offering him a smile.

“Well, trust me. It’s something to see.”

“I trust you,” she gives, as his hand reaches over the console and finds hers.


End file.
